A lost hope
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Arreglo las sabanas y cobijas de la cama antes de acomodarse, hoy comenzaría un libro nuevo… sonrió con nostalgia por el título, y por un segundo pensó en cambiarlo por otro. Fanfic participante del reto especial de fin de año "Todo depende del título" del foro I am SHER locked.


A lost hope.

**Resumen: **Arreglo las sabanas y cobijas de la cama antes de acomodarse, hoy comenzaría un libro nuevo… sonrió con nostalgia por el título, y por un segundo pensó en cambiarlo por otro.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Drama-Amistad.

**Advertencia: **-

**Capítulos: **OneShot.

**Palabras: **3.601.

**Notas: **_Fanfic participante del reto especial de fin de año "Todo depende del título" del foro I am SHER locked._

**Fecha: **04/12/2013.

**Beta Reader: **

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Tema (Titulo):** Una esperanza perdida (A lost hope)

* * *

**A lost hope.**

_Leer siempre le había parecido una pérdida total de su tiempo. Más si tenía casos que resolver, o experimentos gestándose en su mente, que debían llevarse a cabo lo más rápido posible, cuando su interés estaba bullendo dentro de sus venas. Pero en esos momentos… en la tranquilidad de la noche, cuando más parecía secársele la garganta y quebrársele la voz, sentía que lo único que podía hacer era leer._

_Le gustaba el sonido de su propia voz, suave, modulada; resonando en el cuarto pequeño y casi yermo. A veces parecía que iba a acabar durmiendo de un momento a otro, pero siempre que comenzaba un nuevo capítulo esa sensación se desvanecía… y solo continuaba leyendo._

_Arreglo las sabanas y cobijas de la cama antes de acomodarse, hoy comenzaría un libro nuevo… sonrió con nostalgia por el título, y por un segundo pensó en cambiarlo por otro._

—_Creo que sería bueno, al fin sabrás el final… ¿Qué crees, John?_

_No hubo respuesta, pero eso no impidió que Sherlock pasase sus dedos largos y pálidos por el cabello rubio, antes de ponerse a leer._

_Estiro una mano por sobre la cama, sosteniendo la mano relajada de su compañero._

_Solo eso bastaba._

Lo había visto caer, más veces de las que podía llegar a contar y recordar… pero no eran los únicos recuerdos que quedaban en él de Sherlock. John tenía muchas anécdotas y momentos en los que ellos habían vivido muchas cosas, incluso los enojos que solo Sherlock era capaz de sacarle eran bien atesorados…

¿Por qué entonces…? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía dejarlo ir? ¿Porque el recuerdo de su compañero lo seguía a todos lados como un fantasma en pena…?

John no conseguía responder por si mismo esa pregunta, y tal vez la única persona que podría haberlo ayudado a resolver el enigma, era la última persona que quería ver desde esa día.

Recurrir a Mycroft para ello estaba fuera de cuestionamiento, solo estaba él. Una vez más, solo… pero con algo que antes no había tenido, una débil esperanza.

Llegar a descubrir todo lo que se le había escapado, o mejor dicho a todo lo que no había puesto atención porque era Sherlock quien se ocupaba de esas cosas… ahora le tocaba a él. El juego que Moriarty y Sherlock habían comenzado, él estaba decidido a terminarlo.

Sabía que Mycroft le estaba ocultando muchas cosas de ese día, sabía que algo había ocurrido para que Sherlock decidiera hacer algo como eso, para que intentara convencerlo de que era un fraude… y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer, nadie ni nada lo convencería de ello.

Tardo meses en darse cuenta del seguimiento que Mycroft mantenía sobre él, y casi una semana en tragarse el enojo por ello; pero si estaba seguro de algo era que no debería de levantar sospechas de ningún tipo, así que tendría que soportar la constante vigilancia en silencio.

Su vida volvió a la normalidad, y las lágrimas volvían a veces en la noche, cuando al final del día decidía relajarse y descubría que había preparado una taza de más, humeante y esperando en la mesa que alguien más la tomara. A veces sonreía tristemente, ante el estúpido ritual al que todavía estaba acostumbrado, otras veces… solamente sabía que debía comprar un juego de té nuevo para la señora Hudson.

Sarah había insistido en que se tomara unos días, pero John sabia que necesitaba trabajar, no por el dinero, sino por verse distraído, y fuera de casa por unas pocas horas. Elle también le había sugerido un viaje, tal vez salir de Londres… y definitivamente salir de Baker Street.

Esa fue la última vez que vio a Elle cara a cara.

—Solo tomate unos días, John… sé que necesitas descansar.

—Lo hago, Sarah, no debes preocuparte por ello… estoy durmiendo seis horas diarias, como y bebo normalmente, me baño y cuido de mi… no hay nada de malo.

Sarah frunció sus labios, pensando en que decirle a un hombre como John.

—No te ves bien.

—Vi a mi mejor amigo saltar frente a mis ojos, no lo vi golpear contra la acera, pero creo que no hace falta que lo hiciera, yo estuve ahí cuando voltearon su cuerpo Sarah, vi la sangre en su cabeza… creo que es más que comprensible que no lo esté. —John bufó, tratando de controlar algo que hace tiempo quería dejar salir. —No entiendo como todo el mundo quiere verme, saltando y cantando… ¿Estarían felices si lo hiciera? ¡Por que estaría dispuesto a hacerlo si con ello me dejan en paz!

—No, John… Yo, lo siento. Tienes razón, perdón.

John suspiro, tratando de volver a serenarse, no tenia porque expiar su frustración con Sarah, ella era su amiga, y tenía una preocupación genuina por él.

—No, lo siento Sarah… Solo pido tiempo, nada más que eso. No tienen nada de qué preocuparse, no voy a dejarme caer.

"Por él no lo voy a hacer" John lo piensa pero no lo dice, muchos se creyeron el cuento de que Sherlock no era más que una charada, y que él no era más que la principal víctima del engaño del falso detective.

Por ello no podía confiar en nadie, en nadie con el cual pudiera hablar sobre lo que pensaba, si bien había escrito en su blog que aun seguía confiando en su amigo, y en todo lo que había hecho junto a este, interiormente sabia que muchos que decían apoyarlo solo le estaban dando la razón de los locos, mientras por lo bajo murmuraban lo mal que estaba por culpa de Sherlock.

John no estaba en posición de echarle la culpa a Sherlock, más bien sentía que tenía mucha de la misma aguijoneándolo desde la nuca, en un constante recordatorio de que se había dejado engañar, dejando solo a su compañero.

Había ponderado la preocupación por la señora Hudson, y sabia que Sherlock había contado con ello para alejarlo de allí… su primer error desde que había conocido al detective, el único y cuyo resultado había sido fatal.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar, querido?

—No Martha, gracias de todas formas… puedo yo solo.

Despidió a su casera con una sonrisa, el piso llevaba meses en el mismo estado en el que Sherlock lo había dejado, aun había muchas cosas del detective, que él no había querido sacar de ninguna manera. El cráneo sobre la chimenea, el tablero de Cluedo clavado a la pared, y varias cosas. Pero tampoco estaba a gusto con devolvérselas a Mycroft, aunque sabía que la mayoría del mobiliario había sido de su ex compañero, de su amigo…

Pero esa no era simplemente una limpieza, no era el hecho de querer sacar las cosas que aun le hacían tener una vaga idea de que al regresar de la clínica, Sherlock estaría allí, tendido en su sillón quejándose de aburrimiento. No, él debía revisar bien las pistas que había dejado pasar… el periodo de luto se había extendido ya por mucho tiempo, era hora de ponerse a trabajar.

No era posible para el tomar el lugar del detective… y tampoco quería hacerlo en verdad. Solo quería llegar a entender, solamente eso…

—¿A quién quiero engañar?

Bufo de mal humor cuando hecho la vieja franela a un lado, la única idea por la cual estaba viviendo era por tratar de encontrar la verdad, y acabar refregándosela a todo el mundo en la cara… había mucho mas detrás de la muerte de Sherlock, y él estaba seguro de que podía encontrarlo.

Continúo con su rutina normal. Yendo a la clínica tres veces por semana, lo cual no ayudaba a su vapuleada economía, pero le dejaba el tiempo suficiente para lo que tenía que hacer. Y en pocas semanas se había ganado la confianza de muchos de los 'ilegales' de su compañero.

Muchos de ellos lo conocían como 'la sombra de Holmes', y al parecer el detective los había dejado llamarle a sí. En cierta forma le temían, lo que hizo más fácil hablar con alguno de ellos, con otros… solo le complico la existencia. Cuando no tenía dinero que ofrecer, llevaba comida y ropa por información. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos parecía que, aun seguían faltando muchos con quien hablar, los cuales, según quienes habían hablado con él no los habían visto desde la 'caída'.

—Esto no va a ningún lado… —Murmuro una tarde sentado en medio del parque, tiritando de frio, por una llamada de último momento de Laura. Una chica joven, que no parecía molestarse por vivir en la calle.

—Creo que tengo algo importante que mostrarte. —John elevo sus ojos desde donde estaba sentado, listo para preguntarle de que se trataba, pero la chica rápidamente dejo un papel en sus manos y siguió su camino sin mirar hacia tras.

John no intento detenerla, tampoco hizo ademan de querer abrir su mano para leer el pedazo de papel. Se puso de pie con cansancio obvio y comenzó a caminar hacia Baker Street.

Sabía que era imposible escapar de las cámaras de seguridad, y paso por Tesco solo para hacer tiempo. No importaba cuanto se moría por ver lo que contenía aquel pedazo de papel, Martha le había pedido unas cosas, y también necesitaba algo que no sea comida a domicilio de vez en cuando.

Ya le había cerrado la puerta en la cara a Mycroft en más de tres ocasiones, no entendía como el muy maldito aun seguía viniendo. Pero eso se debía a que había cometido la equivocación de llamar mucho la atención con el interrogatorio a los ilegales de Sherlock. No había vuelto a cometer el mismo error, y ahora que tenía algo concreto, aunque no supiera que era todavía… no quería tener al gran ojo sobre si. Mycroft solo estorbaría su trabajo.

—Oh, gracias John… lamento causarte estas molestias.

—Por favor señora Hudson, no es ninguna molestia… sabe que debe guardar reposo, si siente que el dolor se intensifica, es solo cuestión de llamarme.

—No te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control. Gracias de nuevo, es mejor que descanses ahora.

—Usted también.

John salió del 221A luego de dejar las compras prometidas sobre la mesa, subiendo hacia su propio departamento.

En todo el camino a casa no había dejado de apretar en su mano libre aquel pedazo de papel, discretamente dentro del bolsillo de su cazadora. No tardo más de unos segundos cerrar la puerta y correr las cortinas de las ventanas. Asegurarse que el departamento seguía tan vacio como en ese último tiempo, se había convertido en su nueva manía., revisaba cada rincón de la casa, y solo luego de asegurarse que era el único ser viviente entre esas cuatro paredes, recién allí intentaba relajarse.

Suspiro pesadamente, mientras buscaba la comodidad de su viejo sillón.

Sonrió ante la letra escrita en el papel. No decía mucho, y para él no significaba nada… pero de algo estaba seguro, y era que esa era sin ninguna duda la letra de Sherlock.

—¿Que habías estado haciendo?… —Se pregunto, al notar que la fecha… —No es imposible, no hubiera podido salir… toda la policía de Londres estaba detrás de él.

Bufó, de mala gana… Jamás podría llegar a pensar como Sherlock, eso era un caso perdido. Y si realmente quería llegar a resolver ese enigma debía hacerlo a su estilo.

Decidió irse directamente a la cama.

Quizás esa vez pudiera hablar con Sherlock, aunque fuese en sueños. Tal vez se animara a pedirle explicaciones de todo lo que había pasado.

Porque si había algo que John había cultivado de estar en la milicia, y de ser estudiante de cirugía, era la paciencia… casi una virtud de la cual no muchos podían hacer gala. Su compañero jamás la había tenido.

Pero John era bueno para esperar, y no se desalentaba de la lento que pudiera ir su investigación, no importaba cuanto tiempo le llevara, llegaría al final de todo aquello.

Consiguió perder la vigilancia de Mycroft más de una vez, sin que este se diera cuenta de que lo había a propósito. Sarah y la señora Hudson ya no estaban tan preocupas por él, aunque eso no significaba que dejaban de verlo de cerca. Incluso Harry había dejado de venir sin previo aviso, asustada más por sus propios fantasmas, y creyendo que John sería tan débil para dejarse caer hasta el punto de que nadie lo podría poner en pie una vez más.

El rubio llevaba a todos lados un viejo cuaderno en el cual seguía su investigación, releyéndola una y otra vez. Agregando o quitando cosas… era un rompecabezas demasiado intrincado para él, pero ahora entendía lo que su compañero sentía cada vez que le presentaba a su mente un problema de estos.

—Creo que hace mucho que no nos vemos, Doctor Watson…

—Oh, y yo que pensé que mi suerte había mejorado por fin. —John hizo una mueca, pero no gasto saliva en hacer que Mycroft dejara su sala, sabía que el maldito solo se iría luego de lo que sea que haya venido a decirle. —¿Cianuro? —Bromeó, pero internamente se preguntaba donde era que Sherlock lo guardaba, después de todo siempre podía decir que había sido un error, un trágico y adorado error.

—No, aun estoy en régimen, doctor… pero muchas gracias.

—Bueno, aunque no creo que el Cianuro vaya en contra de una dieta…

Mycroft de golpe lo sintió terriblemente familiar, casi como si con el que estuviera hablando fuera su hermano, y no el hombre que había estado viviendo con él el último año y medio de su vida.

—Seré breve, como siempre… Me trae por aquí le hecho de que le ha prohibido a la señora Hudson a tomar el dinero que le estado enviando por el alquiler del departamento.

—Sí, no veo la razón por la cual debas hacer semejante cosa.

—Solamente estuve pagando la parte e Sherlock, no la suya… si es eso lo que le molesta.

John apretó los dientes, y vio como Mycroft se tensaba ante aquel leve movimiento.

—Sherlock está muerto, Mycroft… no le veo ningún sentido a que sigas pagando su parte del alquiler.

—Bueno, piense que la señora Hudson necesita el dinero.

—Por eso no hay problema, yo seguiré pagando la totalidad del alquiler de ahora en mas… —John estaba a punto de pedirle, muy amablemente que ya se retirara de su casa. —Tengo dinero suficiente para ello por ahora…

—¿Y luego? Sé que solo está trabajando tres días a la semana, no creo que eso le ayude de mucho.

—No lo hace… pero estoy seguro de que no es de tu incumbencia.

Mycroft suspiró, como deseaba poder…

—Entonces me retiro, doctor Watson… que tenga una bella tarde.

Cerca, muy cerca estaba… no tenía por qué pensar en lo que haría luego. Tenía todo armado, la mitad de las cosas las entendía, y Sherlock se había convertido en lo que el mismo detective había dicho no ser… en un héroe.

—Intento dejarme el dinero nuevamente, John… creo que Mycroft es más difícil de hacer entrar en razón, de lo que alguna vez lo fue Sherlock.

—Son hermanos, aunque a ninguno de los dos le hiciera gracia ese conocimiento. Pero no se preocupe. —Sonrió a su casera, entregándole un sobre. —Esto corresponde a los siguientes cuatro meses señora Hudson. Quiero que lo tenga usted.

—Oh, pero…

—No, tengo con que seguir viviendo, eso no es problema. Pero quiero que sea usted quien lo guarde.

—Muy bien… —Martha no dejo de verlo con intensidad. John había estado ese último tiempo aun más calmado y tranquilo que nunca. Y ciertamente, eso no le parecía del todo bien…

—Estaré bastante ocupado la siguiente semana, así que no quiero que se preocupe.

—Oh, ¿conseguiste un nuevo trabajo, John?

—No, el mismo de siempre… —Sonrió al pensar que era el único trabajo que había disfrutado desde que había conocido a Sherlock.

—Bien, pero no es bueno que te sobre exijas. Si necesitas algo…

—Lo sé, señora Hudson… Gracias.

John permaneció solo en la sala, una leve sonrisa en sus labios, y en su pecho una calidez una no había sentido en meses…

Quizás ese día cumpliría con lo que tanto había querido. Hoy estaría cara a cara con su destino.

—_Deberías descansar… No puedes seguir así, Sherlock._

_Los ojos claros, algo enrojecidos de estar en vigilia hace días, se elevaron hacia la puerta de la habitación. Sherlock apenas reconoció la figura de su hermano, antes de girarse nuevamente hacia la cama. No lo interesaba lo que Mycroft tuviera para decirle, las cosas no debieron acabar así desde un principio._

—_Sherlock, creo que no estas tomándote las cosas con calma… si lo piensas un solo segundo, veras que todo esto no tiene sentido._

_Claro que no tenía sentido, nada ahora lo tenía… y tal vez se estaba aferrando a una esperanza por demás efímera._

—_Debes ver las cosas como son, Sherlock. Y me duele en el alma ser yo quien te ayude a eso, pero John ya no despertara… ¡Se fue!_

_La silla acabo en el suelo, debido al repentino movimiento del detective, y el libro en sus manos acabo estrellado al otro lado de la pared. Mycroft cerró sus ojos con pesar, si los de su hermano no hubieran estado cegados por las lagrimas, hubiese acertado a su blanco. Pero hacía tiempo que Sherlock no veía nada que no fuera John en esa cama._

—_Debes continuar, Sherlock… Tengo los medios para cuidar de él, estará allí por mucho tiempo. Ya no puedes hacer nada por él._

—_Se suponía que si… se suponía que si podía, cuando elegí saltar del la azotea de Barts. Se suponía que él estaría bien si yo lo hacía. —Sherlock comenzó a moverse frenético por la habitación. De golpe encendió la luces, segándose sí mismo por un instante. Fueron muchos días de vivir en la tranquila penumbra, la luz lo molestaba. La luz lo hacía ver lo que no quería ver. —¡Míralo! ¡Míralo, Mycroft, y dime si John está bien para ti!._

_Las maquinas a un lado del doctor, pitaban suavemente, marcando el ritmo de un corazón funcional. El pecho del rubio se movía lentamente, pero la maquina que hacia eso estaba debajo de la cama. John por sí solo no podía llevar aire a sus pulmones._

_Lo único que Mycroft no vio en ese recuento de cosas alrededor de John fue la más importante de todas. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué importaba ya? Si sabía que las ondas cerebrales del rubio estaban en una meseta de la cual no podrían salir._

—_Ya no se puede hacer nada, Sherlock… llevas meses aquí, y nada ha cambiado. —Mycroft cerró sus ojos una vez más, odiaba ver a su hermano de esa forma. Cada día que pasaba, Sherlock se consumía más al lado del lecho del doctor._

_Con un pesado suspiro, el detective acomodo la silla nuevamente en su lugar, no se molesto en recoger el libro que le había arrojado a su hermano, simplemente tomo otro de la mesa a un lado de la cama y comenzó a pasar sus páginas distraídamente._

—_Me quedare aquí hasta que despierte… Si no lo hace, me quedare aquí hasta que dormirme también. Adiós Mycroft._

_Sherlock quedo en silencio hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de él suavemente. Su sonrisa volvió a sus labios en un segundo y comenzó a leer nuevamente. Volvió a tomar la mano de John luego de dar vuelta la página, acariciando el revés de esta con su pulgar._

_Allí permanecería, aunque sabía que John ya no despertaría, allí estaría… porque ese era su lugar._

El enfrentamiento fue terrible, ni estando en Afganistán John había sentido tanta adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo. Pero allí estaba, de pie, enfrentando su destino. Dándole a su alma un poco de paz luego de tanto sufrimiento…

Pero era demasiado. Había perdido su arma y estaba demasiado herido… había fallado por mas esfuerzo de su parte.

—¿Un último deseo, doctor Watson?

—¡Que te pudras en el infierno con tu maldito jefe! —Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa cínica, ni en la guerra había estado en una situación así.

—Oh, gracias… seguramente lo hare después de esto. —El arme fría se apoyo contra la sien de John. Moran no apartaba la vista de él, estudiando sus facciones. —Y es una lástima, me gustaría ver su reacción luego de que te vea a ti en este lugar, rodeado de sangre y sin vida… Debe ser la más sublime del mundo.

—¡Estas demente!

—No, mi querido doctor… ese era Jim, yo solo son un simple asesino. Alguien que tenía la tarea de llenar esa pequeña y rubia cabeza con plomo. —Dejó escapar un suspiro pesado entre sus dientes. —Es una verdadera sorpresa que me encontraras antes… Pero simplemente me hiciste el trabajo más divertido, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una presa como tú.

—Solo hazlo… Mátame y vete, no tienes por qué seguir esta estúpida charla. —John tocio, no tenía fuerzas para si quiera levantar la cabeza y ver a Moran a los ojos, que seguramente brillaban anticipándose al final. Moran es de esos hombres que disfrutan de la caza, mas cuando su presa es persistente y difícil. Al menos ese consuelo podía darse John, no haber hecho el ridículo del todo.

—Lo hare, créeme… Solo luego de que te diga que _él_ no está muerto, y seguro vendrá por ti.

El estampido retumbo seco en el interior del lugar, John no tuvo tiempo si quiera de entender las palabras de Moran, que su mente ya había volado lejos… muy, muy lejos. Quizás al encuentro fantástico de su mejor amigo, tal vez a ningún lugar en especial.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Nada, esta no es más que una versión algo extendida de la segunda parte de 'Desesperado' que pensé en no escribir por temor a que me linchen… Pero viendo la oportunidad la he convertido en OneShot para el desafío del foro.

John tiene muerte cerebral, pero aun así su está 'vivo'… al menos para Sherlock.

Espero que les haya gustado…


End file.
